Lenka Madden
She is the daughter of Noel and Natan. Biography Early Life Lenka was born in Auschwitz-Birkenau in late December 1941, three days after her mother arrived there. As soon as she was born, the soldiers took her from her mother's arms and raised her for a few months before handing her over to Josef Mengele to experiment on. Until mid 1945, the girl was subjected to painful experiments, though other than those, he never raised a hand to hurt the little girl. Still, Lenka disliked him, and hated the pain. She ended up with violent and painful side effects in the time of three months. At the end of those,Lenka collapsed on the snow, whimpering in pain while throwing up. He stopped the experiments for a while, giving the child time enough to heal before re-starting them close to the summer of 1942. In July, however, he had to stop once more, for the little girl had become ill with typhus during an outbreak in the camp. For weeks, she struggled, and he took care of her. She nearly succumbed, but he then, lacking any other ideas injected her with something that ended up healing her, though he didn't think it would work at all. The child woke up as if nothing had happened. As soon as she recovered fully, the experiments continued for the next three years. Josef made her his ward, and intended to take her with when the war was over, but things took a different turn. Germany was losing the war, and Lenka kept refusing that he left without her, that it would be all right and they would leave together, or not at all. She made him promise and he said he promised. Nearing the end of the war, people were beginning to get deported to other concentration camps, and she was confused at the speed they were, or the screams she heard of children in the concentration camp dying in the gas chambers. She curled up whenever she heard them and was just glad she was alive most of the times. A week before the camp was liberated, she had been having one last experiment session when at the end, she felt something being injected onto her arm, and she blacked out in less than a minute. When she next woke up, she was inside the gas chamber, with other people. The gas was just barely activated as she regained consciousness. She saw Josef Mengele escaping, and felt betrayed, thinking he had been the one to throw her in, an angry look crossing her eyes. He had been all she knew, despite all the experiments, and he had saved her life once. The now close to a teenager closed her eyes and waited for it to be over, though she couldn't stop crying and trying to get out to follow him. She couldn't, and the people around her started dying faster as they were all older and not as healthy as she was. She was inside for nineteen minutes, and when she was close to give up and collapsed on the floor she felt someone pulling her out and biting her on the neck. The venom instantly coursed through her veins, and she screamed out in pain, burning for two full days instead of the expected three. When she woke up, she found herself in the middle of an empty camp, not sure where to head next. She didn't know who her family was or whether they were alive or not, and her guardian had disappeared. She travelled for months, confused at the constant burning on the back of her throat, increasing as she carried on. She ended up making it to Alaska, and sank her teeth on a nearby human, a lone hiker, and drinking his blood. She then ran and ran, until coming across Korra, who took her in. She was distraught, however, when Josef Mengele and her parents were given presumed dead. Elysian Peace (RP 1) She hasn't attended the masquerade as she stayed home with Korra and Mary. Twisted Everyway She was seem at the breakfast table with Mary, Kenshi and Korra. Physical Appearance Her hair is long and curly, usually tied up but still very pretty. Her eyes were of a sparkly blue before being changed, being now of a crimson tone to them. She's taller than the average height due to her Aryan genetic influence coming from her uncle, giving her the nickname princess, which she doesn't like much unless she's in play time of princesses with Mary. She's also thin. She's said to surpass her mother's full height were she to ever grow further and to surpass her in beauty too. Personality & Traits Lenka is kind, cheerful, happy, loves to run around in nature and play with her "siblings". Motherly, slightly hyper. Prone to panic attacks, impulsive, snappy-like when stressed, tense or offended, and often fearful of everything, having a deep hatred for those who hurt her. But on the overall, she's very kind and sweet. She shifts between the mind of a child and a mind of an adult, mostly because what happened during the time on a concentration camp. She's more likely to crave human blood, having stalled as any immortal child. Powers & Abilities She has the ability to change her species to a hybrid for a short time. If she stays too long in hybrid form, she will get sick Relationships Josef Her former guardian, who disappeared shortly before the camp was liberated. Noel Her birth mother. Only had a few moments with her before being snatched from her. Natan Her father, presumed dead and believed to have been shot dead at the arrival of Bergen-Belsen. Kai Her uncle. Has never met him. Korra Technically her cousin, but became more of a mother after adopting her and Mary. Kenshi Her adoptive mother's mate and father figure. Mary Her little sister. Etymology Lenka was originally a diminutive of Magdaléna or Helena. It is a name of Czech origin and now used as an independent name. The meaning is unknown. Jasmine is taken from the name of the tropical plant having colorful, fragrant flowers used in perfumes and teas. The word is derived from the Persian yasamin. Media Portrayal Lenka is portrayed by Alexa Gerasimovich in all pictures. Category:Original Characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Females Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Original Hybrids Category:Original Immortal Children